Bella’s True Transformation
by kmc27
Summary: Bella had a plan and she was going to get changed into a vampire even if it killed her, which thanks to Emmett, it almost does! One shot.


**To The Nanashi Method (copy write to Jo-ker sparkle – A.K.A – kmc27 (ME)) **

**This is for us and my crazy angel in my head who keeps telling me to write, luckily the devil me and sugar has slowly drowned that out!**

**Do not own Twilight, nor do I want to, if I did, Bella wouldn't be so winey and I wouldn't want to gag every time I hear the word Edward *blurp!***

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_**, you don't even need to sign in, just click the green button in the middle of this page at the bottom! (No FLAMES) (Unless its 'Irreplacabelle' cause she needs to pay me back!)**

**Thank you, Enjoy**

* * *

**Bella's True Transformation**

**~One shot~**

Bella sat down in the back yard of the Cullen's new home. It was a beautiful brick built home, three stories, with forest all around them and a huge section of land. _This is the 16__th__ house I've moved into since becoming a vampire_, Bella thought as she stared at the dark clouds above her.

They were now living in a quiet town in northern Europe. The weather was said to be mostly cloudy and rain, best for hiding the fact of them being vampires from the humans. Mountains ranged around the area and Bella could hear the sound of mountain goats off in the distance.

Inside the sound of quick steps and furniture being set down were the only unnatural sounds that rang through the air. Alice, Esme and Edward were busy setting up the fake kitchen, lounge and all rooms, except the bedrooms, which would be done by the person that would be living in that room.

Carlisle was at his new job at the town's small hospital, now under the name 'John Patterson', while Rosalie was in the garage fixing it to her liking and also working on Emmett's jeep when she found the tool she needed. Bella could also hear Jasper out hunting in the forest to her west and Emmett waiting on a bolder so he could get in a wrestle with Jasper when he had finished feeding.

As Bella laughed at the eagerness of Emmett's emotions, she suddenly found herself pinned to the ground. Edward towered over her, pinning her hands to the ground as he looked into her eyes. "Bella, love. What are you laughing at?" Edward asked, not being able to look into her mind, even after it had been over 100 years since she had changed into her vampire state and learned to control her gift for barriers.

"Nothing much" Bella said a bit sly, still not able to lie to Edward, yet being able to play the part of whoever, when it came the time.

"Please Bella! You know how frustrated I get not being able to read your thoughts" Edward said as he ran his marble like hand down the side of Bella's face.

"Very well, I was just thinking about the way I turned into a Vampire" Bella dreamingly said, staring off into the distance for a split sec, before seeing the sour reaction on Edwards face. "Oh come on, it wasn't so bad. At least I didn't use anything too dangerous"

As Edward moved off Bella and stood up he mumbled under his breath "Yeah 'Dangerous', like Emmett isn't dangerous," before walking off back into the house to finish the moving.

Bella sat up again, stared at the house, then the forest, before going off into la-la land, as she thought about the day she got turned into a vampire.

~*~

Bella sat on the Cullen's couch as she growled and mumble non-under stable words at the TV, while a baseball game played on the screen. Bella had had another 'argument' with Edward about her human-ness, soul and the chance of becoming immortal. Of course it was only an 'argument' on her side, as Edward had gone head strong and calm through the whole thing.

Bella loved Edward so much, but could not see why becoming a vampire was a problem as much as he made it out to believe. The family was behind her; Jasper seeing it as a safer option, instead of causing her demise and/or expulsion of the family. Carlisle and Esme welcoming her into the family with open arms, with Emmett wanting someone new to wrestle and having a new sister to annoy (even though he still annoyed her as a human.) Of course Alice was 100% for it, all ready had she seen Bella in vampire form in the near future, she also wanted a new toy to dress up and play with (*insert shudder*). But only Rosalie was against it with Edward, not wanting the life Rosalie had lost to be given away so quickly by Bella.

As another cheer came from the low volume TV, Emmett's laughter boomed from the back yard. Bella being curious, got up from the couch and walked over to the large glass wall at the back of the house, to find Emmett staring right at her from the lying position he was on the ground.

Bella knowing it was only Emmett in the area of the house, wouldn't mind sitting outside to have a talk with him about her worries. The rest of the family was at work, hunting and Alice and Esme were at a fashion show in France, due back tomorrow afternoon.

Bella walked outside into the gloomy afternoon and sat on the soft grass beside Emmett's sprawled out body. "What's so funny Emmett?" Bella asked looking up at the sky.

"You", was Emmett's small answer, before Bella looked down at him with her eye brow raised. "Well...you complain so much about wanting to become a vampire, why don't you just do something about it?" Emmett smiled as he looked at the sky.

"Oh well why didn't I think about that...oh wait there's no way anyone would turn me, unless you wanted Edward as a personal in your head enemy for the rest of eternity." Bella said sarcastically as she huffed and continued, "I just wish to be with him"

"Then I'll help you, I've got nothing better to do anyway and Edward as an enemy sound likes something entertaining to do." Emmett said as he sat up and raised his hand to his forehead in a sarcastic salute. "What is the plan of action, Captain Swan?"

Bella looked at Emmett's hand and shock her head, but a plan was already forming in her brain. She smiled to herself as she began to discuss the details with Emmett, reminding him that he had to not think about it around Edward.

~*~

Emmett was sitting in the lounge room staring at the TV with the volume off, as Alice sat beside him, looking at Emmett with a pout. "What?" Emmett asked slightly annoyed, still staring at the screen.

Charlie, Esme, Rosalie and Jasper who were sitting in the dining room, looked over to Emmett in confusion. He never got the least bit mad unless it was something seriously wrong. But just someone looking at you was nothing, right?

"You know it's wrong?" Alice said knowing what was to come, yet not giving it away to the rest of the family. "He'll find out before you can do it," She added with a sigh, "She'll just have to wait till he's ready."

"Yes, but when will he be ready?" Emmett said still watching the TV.

"Ok what are we missing?" Rosalie asked in slight frustration as she walked over to Emmett and hit him on the head. "This is almost as bad as when Edward and Alice have a conversation" Rosalie pointed out as she sat beside Emmett on the last free space.

"You'll find out and Alice, try not to think it, ok?" Emmett this time took his eyes off the TV and turned to a smiling Alice.

"Ok, ok. I can't wait till it happens, but it's not my fault, you threatened me" With that Alice got off the couch and danced over to Jasper, before flinging herself over his back, with her arms around his neck. "And let the show begin!" She said before the sound of a car was heard from the distance, driving up the road.

A minute later the sound of footsteps were heard coming up the veranda, before they stopped at the front door. As Edward opened the door, Emmett got up from the couch and slowly walked around to the entre way where Bella and Edward were coming in. Bella stepped inside while Edward shut the door.

As Bella took a few more steps in, Edward answered an un-heard request "Coming Carlisle, I'll be right back Bella." With that Edward moved off into the kitchen as Bella looked around the houses design. Bella was off in la-la land, when she spotted Emmett walking over to her.

"Yo Bella, long time no see. " Emmett said as he put out his hand to signal a high five. Bella walked a step closer to make contact when a loud growled out version of 'NO!' came from the kitchen.

Edward appeared at the kitchens door, but before he could move again, Bella high-fived Emmett and went flying backwards through the brick wall, out past the porch and onto the front yards grass.

As she hit the ground, Bella cried out in pain and before even a second could pass, everyone was outside around Bella's body. Alice placed Bella's head on her lap, while Carlisle went over her body, checking for injury or damage. "She has a broken left arm, her right patella (Knee) is shattered, her vertebra is broken in three places and there are a few fractures to small bones all through her body, not counting the cuts she has on her and the eternal bleeding. " Carlisle listed as he finished lightly touching Bella's body with his skilled medical fingers.

Jasper took a few steps back from the sight of the blood while Esme came closer to Bella with her hand over her mouth; as if she was trying to hold back something she wanted to say. All of this happened within a second, before Bella began to cough violently, covering her mouth with her right hand. As she drew it back, the smell was the first thing the Cullen's noticed, before Bella saw the blood splattered all over her hand.

"Bella love, can you hear me? Please tell me she will heal Carlisle?" Edward spoke softly to Bella's ears, holding the blood covered hand, all the while not taking his eyes off her pain covered face.

"Edward, her injuries are too great to heal by human standards. I think you're going to have to change her; she will want you to do it." Carlisle said as he stepped back to whisper something to Rosalie, who was growling at Emmett, before she disappeared back into the house. A few seconds pasted and Rosalie returned with a small leather poach, that she handed to Carlisle.

Carlisle knelt back beside Bella and unzipped the pouch to reveal eight syringes, filled with green liquid, which Bella quickly remembered to be morphine from her visit to the hospital after the attack from James. She wanted to scoot away, but as she tried to move her legs over, pain shot up her spin, blacking her vision and sending a screeching scream from her lips.

Carlisle, quickly handed Edward a syringe before both of them injected them into both of Bella's arm muscles. Bella's scream died as the morphine began to work quickly, spreading through her system and making her body feel heavy, her eye lids threatening to close.

Bella knew she had to say one thing before she was too out of it to be able to speak. So as she lifted her right hand and positioned her fingers into a messy thumbs up, Bella smiled through the pain and looked at Emmett. "Th...an..ks...Emm..ett!" Bella croaked out before her hand fell to the ground, as the morphine kicked in fully, with another round from Carlisle and Edward between two of her ribs.

Edward stopped, about to inject the third round of morphine into Bella's legs when Bella blacked out. Edward's mind began to turn, and even his super human brain power took longer to click than normal, reading the minds of the people present. Edward's head suddenly turned to Emmett who was being growled at by Rosalie when his face fell into a shocked expression. "YOU PLANNED THIS!?" Edward yelled as he appeared in front of Emmett and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him off his feet in one swift movement.

This time Rosalie turned her angry growls on Edward, but as she was about to let out another set, Edward's head turned to her, letting out a powerful growl, shaking the trees around them. Emmett held his hands up to stop Rosalie and then looked down at Edward. "You know from my head dude, that it was Bella's plan."

"But you put the idea in her brain!" Edward nearly screamed, but still held powerful anger in his voice.

"You know she was going to do something drastic sooner or later and she knew what she was getting herself into when she asked me for my help." Emmett shot back as he was lowered to the ground.

"I know, but...She..." Edward began to mumble, very unlike himself in this situation.

Before Edward could go any further, Carlisle's voice floated through the silence; "Edward she's dying, you need to do it now."

Edward turned around and appeared back at Bella's side, he looked from Bella's unconscious face, to Esmes's worried face, Alice's soothing hands on Bella's head and Carlisle's knowing eyes and smile. Jasper had left as soon as Bella had begun to cough blood and Emmett and Rosalie were now back inside the house, fixing the damage from Bella's and Emmett's plan.

Edward made up his mind, and as he lend down to bite into the right hand that he held, he hesitated. What if he bit her wrong? What if his venom didn't turn her, but killed her? What if he couldn't stop himself and kept trying to drink her blood? Edward turned his head and leaned in, before stopping again and turning his head the other way before pausing.

"Carlisle?" Edward almost wined as he looked up at his 'father'. "She doesn't need to know"

Carlisle studied his 'son' for a seconded, "Are you sure Edward, she would rather you do it."

"But what if I..." Edward trailed off, looking at Bella's hand in his own. "She could...."

"True... we could always..." Carlisle continued to think before he was suddenly interrupted.

"Would one of you just do it? She's dying here!" Alice yelled from her spot as Bella's head rest.

Both men looked at each other before they nodded their heads.

~*~

Bella laughed at the thought. Of course she thought Edward had turned her, from the way Alice filled her in and the words: "It was the right thing to do" from Alice's explanation. They wouldn't hide that from her, would they?

Bella thought through everything carefully and frowned. Ok, so she didn't tell them the truth about the pain she felt, or hadn't felt from their information, during her transformation, but Edward would tell her...Right? Bella stared at the moving trees and suddenly smiled. "Well I'll just have to plan this one better, won't I." Bella muttered softly, so as no one but the wind heard her.

Bella stood up, stretching for no reason as she smiled before slowly walking back to the house.

_Time for action – Plan 2!_

* * *

**Thought of this story with my friend ****Megara the warrior princess**** back in English class 2 years ago. Thought I better write it down just encase. With all the stupid things we came up with, I thought Fan fiction should know I was crazy...still am!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**REVIEW ON THE GREEN BUTTON IN THE MIDDLE! REVIEW ON THE GREEN BUTTON IN THE MIDDLE!**

**Love kmc27!?**


End file.
